


Bendy and his days out

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few stories for @bendyandtheimaginationmachine





	

"I got you now!" Bendy's voice rang through the rickety halls, causing Henry to jump a little more. Henry's breath was ragged and shallow, mirroring how bad he felt as he ran through the building. He could hear Bendy coming closer, his footsteps echoing through the halls. Suddenly Henry came to a screeching halt; he gaped up at the wall of ink. His body went rigid when he heard Bendy stop behind him.

"You can't run anymore..." He swung around to come face to face with his nightmare. Henry pressed himself against the inky wall, he shivered, feeling it run down his back. He slid down the wall with ease and sat there glaring at the figure before him. "Aww, what's the matter, Henry? Did you give up already?" Henry felt something cold touch his hand as an idea popped into his head.

"No, but you should've!" Henry shouted, throwing a wrench directly into Bendy's chest. Bendy looked down, staring at the wrench now embedded in his chest. He looked up at Henry with a betrayed look.

"What the fuck man."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
